The Twelve Days of Christmas
by Xandria Nirvana
Summary: [COMPLETE]A song fic to the twelve days of Christmas, HPDM slash. Not a one-shot anymore.
1. The Twelve Days Of Christmas

The Twelve Days of Christmas

Xandria Nirvana

_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me;_

"…Harry."

The boy in question looked up in surprise. "Yeah?"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"A little early to be thinking about Christmas don't you think?"

"12 days is not early."

"Sure it is."

"What do you want for Christmas love?"

"You to stop asking me what I want for Christmas."

A partridge in a pear tree. 

_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me;_

"Tell me what you want please." The young man pleaded with him.

Harry razed an eyebrow. "How 'bout peace on earth, can you do that?"

Draco shook his head. "No. I meant something like a toy or something."

"How 'bout we settle for peace in this house and you stop asking me what I want for Christmas.

"For today any way." Draco walked out of the kitchen in a huff.

_Two turtledoves and a partridge in a pear tree_

_On the third day Christmas my true love gave to me;_

"Come on Harry, you won't get anything if you don't tell me what you want."

"You say that every year and every year I get something wonderful."

"But this year a mean it."

"Every year you say that and I tell you that I wont mind you're a wonderful present and I'm used to not getting Christmas presents."

"But its not right, you have to get a Christmas present, what do you want?!"

"You to go boil your head. Now stop bothering me."

_Three French hens, two turtledoves and a partridge in a pear tree_

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me;_

"Only eight days left and than you won't get anything." Draco was dancing in circles around Harry's desk as he tried to finish his work.

"How 'bout this year we forgo Christmas."

"And than what?"

"We could celebrate Hanukkah instead."

"Dose Hanukkah involves presents?"

"Yes, eight one for each night."

"And when is Hanukkah?"

"It ended two nights ago."

"Harry."

_Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtledoves and a partridge in a pear tree_

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

"Harry?"

"Yes love?"

"What about a kid?"

"What about a kid?"

"What if we adopted a kid for Christmas?"

"Like Annie?"

"Who's Annie?"

"It's a movie, a little orphan gets 'adopted' by a billionaire in New York City for Christmas."

"Never heard of it."

"Well than we'll watch it."

_Five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hen, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree_

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

"That was an extremely sappy movie."

"I like it, Aunt Petunia used to watch it every year and I would sneak in to the living room and watch it, and I have to tell you its much better from this angle; you can see the people."

Draco shook his head. "Yes like that only we would plan to keep them for the rest of their child hood and not just Christmas and it's not for our image."

"Sure it isn't love."

_Six geese a-laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree_

_On the seventh day Christmas my true love gave to me_

"So are we adopting a kid than?"

"Yeah I think we should, Christmas is about kids after all and we should make some one happy."

"Wizard or muggle?"

"How 'bout we go to a orphanage with both and pick randomly?"

"Is there such a place?"

"I don't know we'll just have to look."

"Ok boy or girl?"

"Dose it matter?"

_Seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

"Did you find an orphanage?"

"No but I think we should go for muggle, the conditions are worse. Ok?"

"Sounds fine, where are we headed?"

"Some were in London. I looked it up here." Harry handed the other man an address and phone number. "Where driving."

_Eight maids a-milking, seven swans a swimming, six geese a-laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree_

_On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

"Here we are." They had arrived at a run down little house in the heart of London, it was dark and damp and the windows were bordered up. "It doesn't look very homely dose it?"

"Not really." They stood starring at it for a moment before Draco sighed and pulled Harry up to the front door. He knocked carefully and a short pale boy with dirty brown hair opened the door, his face was smudged and he wasn't smiling.

"Hello Sirs." He said his voice soft. "If you would just step in here." He motioned to a door marked office and hurried off to find who ever it was he went to find.

They heard a strong female voice and the sound of a slap and a small gasp before a cheerful woman came in to the office and sat down behind the desk. "How can I help you gentlemen?" she said her voice ever so different from the one she had used with the boy.

Draco spoke up. "Who was that boy who answered the door?"

"That was Remus he's been here sense he was born, he's nothing but trouble.

"Is he up for adoption?"

"Yes but you wouldn't want him, and any ways his fathers coming back for him."

"Who's his father?"

Draco shot Harry a questioning look.

"Sirius Black, you know the man who was cleared of murder a few years ago?"

"Yeah." Draco took up talking seeing how pale Harry had gone. "We've heard of him if you would be so kind as to get Remus's papers we will take him with us now."

_Nine ladies dancing, eight maids a-milking, seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree_

_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

"That was a bit of a surprise."

"A bit, we have Sirius's son asleep in the back of our car." Harry hissed

"It should be interesting at the Weasley's this year."

Harry paled. "I forgot about the Weasley's."

"Relax Sirius wont even remember him and if he dose what's the chance that he'll recognize Remus."

"We should call him mini-moony."

"You don't think he would find that strange?"

"Not after he meets Remus."

"Lets just see how things work out, maybe he will earn a nick name of his own. But you realize that he's probably a wizard."

"Yeah."

_Ten lords a-leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a-milking, seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree_

_On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

"Come on Harry Christmas is tomorrow what do you want?"

"I have my presents it's you and Remus, now go ask Remus what he wants."

"Fine." Draco mumbled leaving the room.

"Mini-moony." Draco called looking in to the little boy's room.

Remus looked up from his book. "Yes?"

"Do you want to help me pick out Harry's Christmas present?"

Remus smiled and marked his page. "Yes please."

Draco grabbed their coats of the hook and called to Harry. "I'm taking Remus shopping be back later. Do you need anything?"

"No."

_Eleven pipers piping, Ten lords a-leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a-milking, seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree_

_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

Draco snuck down stairs early on Christmas morning, but Harry beat him. "Tsk tsk Harry you know the rule."

"Everyone goes down at the same time." Harry recited.

"And that means Remus too."

"What means Remus too?"

"Are you ready to open presents Remus?"

The little boy nodded and ran laughing down the stairs.

_Twelve drummers drumming, Ten lords a-leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a-milking, seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree._

A/N That was a little strange; I just wanted to do something Christmas-y. So…Yeah… Review on your way out please.

Hello again, I was wondering if you wanted me to do a second chapter or a sequel. I want to know what happens at the Weasley's but that's just me. Smiles. Oh and if you don't know Hanukkah is a real holiday (don't look at me like that, my pen pal thought it was an American word of Christmas) and this year (2004) it ended 10 days before Christmas, as it does in this fic. So Happy Hanukkah and Merry Christmas.

Twa

Xandria Nirvana


	2. At The Weasley's

The Twelve Days of Christmas

Chapter Two: The Weasley's

"Remus." Draco called, a man in side the house turned to look at him, as did a little boy out side the house. "Not you." Draco said to the man.

Inside Remus raised an eyebrow. "There's only one Remus here Draco. Have you lost your mind?"

"I haven't." out side Remus came in through the door then. "This is Remus, Harry and I adopted him for Christmas."

"Like Annie?" Hermione said, as she came in from the kitchen.

"No, not like Annie, Remus is here to stay!"

"Who say's he's not?" Sirius said coming out of the bathroom. "I've put up with him cense school and there's no way I'm letting him get away." He leaned down and kissed the elder Remus's nose. "You not going any where are you?" Sirius said worriedly.

"Of course not Paddy. They're not talking about me."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Moony you're the only Remus about, who else would they be talking about?"

"Me." Little Remus piped up from his position in Harry's arms. He turned to look at the man carrying him. "Is that why Daco calls me Mini-Moony?"

Draco scowled at the pronunciation of his name and nodded "Remus this is Remus, and Sirius and Hermione and Ron and… actually I think that's all the people here." The 'all people there' rolled their eyes and the elder Remus pushed Sirius off him lap and went over to the little boy.

"Hello Remus, how are you?"

"I'm good, thank you for asking," he said quietly, before adding "Remus" and breaking down in giggles.

Elder Remus smiled and scoped the little boy out of Harry's arms and went over to Sirius who was still sitting on the floor. "Sirius this is Remus. Remus this is Sirius."

"My daddy's name was Sirius." Little Remus said, peering at Sirius. "My biological daddy I mean." Harry and Draco both winced as Sirius looked at them. "That's what Matron said any way, but she lied a lot." Sirius looked at them again.

"Interesting, what do you guys call him?"

"Mini-Moony." Draco answered and went to pick the little boy up.

"Yes?"

"Not you mini-moony."

"Who's this?" Mr. Weasley had come back from were ever he was.

"I'm Remus."

"Really?"

"Yup I'm Remus, but daddy calls me Mini-Moony."

"What's this?"

"What's a mini-moony?"

"Hello Fred"

"Hi George."

"I'm a mini-moony, but I think there's only one of me. Daddy is there any other mini-moony's?"

"No Remus you're the only mini-moony." Harry said at the same time as Draco said.

"Are there any, Mini-moony and no you're the only one,"

"You still didn't answer my question." Fred said

"Or mine." George followed.

"This is the little boy Draco and I adopted and a mini-moony is a little boy named Remus."

"And they're the same thing." Draco added.

"Hello." Little Remus said in ah as he stared at the twins.

"Mini-moon this is Fred and George the Weasley twins."

"Merry Christmas everyone." Bill said coming in through the front door closely followed by Charlie who was carrying a large stack of presents.

"We don't have anything for him." He said in distress.

"I don't need anything." Little Remus piped up and he crawled in to Draco's lap. "Do I?" he said to pale man.

"Of course you don't need anything, but Christmas is about what you _want_ not what you need."

"Harry." Sirius said his voice strange.

"Yeah Sirius?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Harry nodded and picked his cloak up from the chair he had thrown it on, and opened the front door, Sirius followed suit.

"Were did you get him?" Sirius asked as soon as the door had closed behind him.

"An orphanage in London. Why?"

"Was it a muggle orphanage?" Sirius asked plainly trying to be unsuspicious

"Yes. Why?"

"No reason." He said though Harry (event if he hadn't known it was a lie) could tell he was lying.

"No really. Why do you care?"

Sirius took a deep breath. "When my name was cleared I wasn't thinking very clearly." Harry snorted. And Sirius glared at him. "Well I went to a muggle bar and I found out nine months later when I got a call from the hospital that I had gotten a muggle girl pregnant and she wouldn't keep the little boy so I named him the first thing that came to my head and dropped him at a muggle orphanage in London."

"You think that the little boy Draco and I adopted is your son." Sirius nodded. "Why did you tell the woman who runs the orphanage you were coming back?"

"I didn't. I didn't even meet her I dropped him at the door step and rang the bell."

"She thinks your coming back."

"And you know this how?"

"She told us. And she told us you were his father as well."

"You all ready knew." Harry nodded. "Please don't tell Remus."

"Which one?"

"Both of them."

"Very well but you have to come clean eventually."

"No I don't well maybe to my Remus but yours is happy and I don't want him to be mad at me." Harry nodded

"Fine than, but promise me you'll tell your Remus."

Sirius looked at him and nodded. "Fine."

"Good. Come on we don't want to miss your presents." The two men went back in.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. Ginny"

"Where were you guys?"

"Just talking." Sirius said sitting down on the floor next to the elder Remus. "Who's ready for presents?"

Harry laughed and moved little Remus of the couch and sat in his place next to Draco.

"I am, how about you Harry?" Draco said laying down so his feet hung off the end of the couch and his head was in Harry's lap.

"Presents are nice and I like your tree."

"Thanks Harry." Ron said.

"I picked it out." Hermione added.

"But I decorated it."

"I'm the littlest." Little Remus said as he sat in Sirius's lap. "Can I sit here, Daddy took my seat." He asked Sirius.

Sirius who was looking very stunned just blinked down at the little boy. "Yeah, you can sit there Mini-Moony." Remus answered for him.

"Present time." Hermione said picking up the first present and handing it to Harry.

A/N I think that's the end, was that good for an unplanned chapter? Merry Christmas, I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas morning and eve and what ever else you celebrate.

Thank you to all my reviews, the ones I have now and any I may get in the future.

Sheree- I know Hanukkah is a Jewish holiday, but thank you for telling me anyway.

Dolphinblue45231- I'm glad you liked it, it was more of a spur of the moment, want to do something Christmas-y.

SolarCat- There you go another chappie and the last one I think, thank you for the review.

Review on your way out please.

Twa Twa

Xandria Nirvana


End file.
